Kamina's story
by Angel2411
Summary: A story mostly about Kamnina and Sheshoumaru. they loved each other every since grade school but nevered told each other Kamina sooned moved after Her farther one of the greatest demons was killed they moved far way but soon enough they camed and killed h
1. Intro

Okay I wrote this story like 6 months ago in class thats why the are sorta short and they don't have lots of Detail enjoy 


	2. Rock meeting!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kamina walked through a forest hitting trees "Man I always get losted in the forest" She said moving branches out of the way. She felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind. She screamed in fear of nowing what was behind her. Another hand came behind her and grabed her mouth. "sshh" A voice said but not a strange voice a voice she recognized. She quickly turned around and saw Seshoumaru. "Seshoumaru" She said excited "w..what are you doing here" She said smiling He looked away "I was walking through and i saw you. He responded with no expression. "Where have you've been for 2 years" She said looking worried. "I've been busy" He said. "Well fine then" She said fighting back her tears. She turned around and started marching away. She bumped into a little girl. "oh sorry" Kamina said helping the little girl up. Kamina smelled human on her "Are you lost" Kamina said looking down at her. "she is with me" Seshoumaru said behind her. "lord Seshoumaru" The little girl said running to him. "Oh okay then" Kamina said trying to keep a smile on her face for the little girl. Before she could turn around and keep walking "We need a place to stay" Seshoumaru said Kamina knew she could not let them stay in the wild, well at least not the little girl "sigh okay follow me to the village" She said know remembering the way back. Later that night "Okay Rin My little sister will be back soon so you will be able to meet her" Kamina said making a pile in a room. "I am home" A voice said "oh Mina meet Rin" "Hi" Mina said Waving at the girl not to older than her "and Seshoumaru is here" Kamina said in a disappointed voice "Seshoumaru" Mina said running over to the corner he was sitting in and gave him a hug "Okay Mina it is time for you to go to bed" Kamina said "Okay ... Let me show you where you can sleep" Mina said grabing Rin bye the arm The two girls Ran to the room with Kamina right behind them. Kamina taulked them in and said good night and staed in there to they wre sleep. When Kamina was leaving the room she soon realized she would be alone with Seshoumaru. She blushed then got angruing all over as she started to remember how he had treated her earlyer."He is just a jerk" She thought to her self walking into the main area of the hut. She looked around But Seshoumaru was not there, she quickly ran to her side of the hut and he was'nt there either. She finally went out side into the darkness. "what are you doing out here it is to dark" A voice said in a close area "Why do you care" Kamina snapped back at him. "I was just asking" He said in a calm voice "You don't care you nevered cared" she said slowly beggining to cry."Why do you care if I care" he said normally like it was a regular converstaion. "Because I love you" Kamina said running back untill the hut. She layed down in her bed whiping tears of her cheek "damn him" She said in her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder she quickly sat up. next to Seshoumaru, "what do you want know" She said looking as far away from him as possible. He garbed her chin softly and faced it toward his face. "I am sorry Kamina but I always loved you to." He said Kissing her She instaly started blushing then finally kissed him back. 


	3. You should of had ran

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

The next morning Kamina awoke on her stomach still tired, she sheltered her eyes from the sun beams, she moved her hand to her right and then quickly sat up. "where is seshoumaru" She said in a daze. She quickly got out of bed and went to where the kids where at, they were still sleep. She then went out side and saw seshoumaru then she was happy again. Knowing that she was not going crazy. "Whats wrong" He said looking in the moring blue sky. "nothing" She said similing all happy walking toward him and sitting down. "We have to get out of this place" He said in his regular voice. "what do you mean" She said looking at him trying to grab his attion "Nothing no emotion" She said to her self "This village is about to be under attack" He said looking at the ground know "what" Kamina said looking suprise he would say something like that. Seshoumaru just get the children and run as far as you guys can."but" She said confused "Just do it" He said looking toward the village. Kamina got up and went to the kids room and put Rin on her back and Mina on her hip "there is no reason to wake them up for non sense" she said to her self walking out to the hut. "Rin wake up" Seshoumaru said "y..yes Lord Seshoumaru" Rin said getting down from Kamina's back "this place is about to be under attack take Mina and get to a safe place" He said looking around Rin took Mina and put her on her back and went into the forrest. "If he is searise then why is he so damn calm" She said to her self looking at Rin. She looked toward the village then all of a sudden a big fire ball hit one of the huts. Before she could even react Seshoumaru graded her hand "Know we most leave know" He said running. 


	4. Who are they!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

"What the hell is going on" Kamina thought being forced to run by Seshoumaru. "It was always peaceful here before Seshoumaru came" She said trying to keep her grip but her hand sliped form his and she triped over a rock. When she finally got up a demone stood in front of her with these other people . A demone slayer, A girl in familary clothing a monk a little damone cat with a demone fox. "Are you okay" the demone that had siliver had said infront of her. Seshoumaru can from the woods and grabed her and put her behind him. "Let her go" The demone said. "What is he talking about" Kamina said. "Just run and go find Mina and Rin" Seshoumaru responded "What no I am not leaving you hear with these people." Kamina said then sshe glared at the girl with black hair and the wierd looking cloths "No...This can't be" Kamina said backing away "what is it" Seshoumaru said looking at Kagome. "She has Secrete jewel shards" Kamine said looking supicialy at the girl. "What you can see them" Kagome said "Uh yeah " Kamina said still backing away "Well doe's she" Seshoumaru said walking toward them "Don't go near her Wind scare" The demone boy shouted Seshoumare Quickly rabed her and sheltered her. When the smoke cleared they where gone "What the hell was that all about" Inuyasha said "What was that all about" Kamina said running "nothing" He responded they finally reached a river where Mina and Rin was sleep. Kamina said on a near stone to take a break "here" Seshoumaru said throwing her an apple "what" She said looking confused "you did'nt eat breakfast right" He said She smiled at him and took a bite of the apple then all of a sudden every thing started to get dizzy "W..what" She said to her self faiting. 


End file.
